A mi lado
by yuki no shimizu
Summary: Sesshomaru analiza la vida de Rin en el palacio descubriendo cosas que no le gustan, ¿cual es la importancia de ella en su vida, como lo afrontara? Regalo de Navidad atrasado. (no muy buen resumen) ojala les guste.


Hola chicas!

Les habia prometido un regalo de navidad, algo tarde, lo se, pero no sabia que titulo colocarle por eso me demore ojala les guste, cualquier cosa ya saben, comentenlo y disfrutenlo.

* * *

A mi lado.

Sesshomaru estaba aburrido, mientras revisaba pergaminos importantes sobre sus tierras levanto la cabeza, tratando de saber que le faltaba a ese día, llego a la conclusión de que le faltaba Rin.

Desde que ella decidió acompañarlo nuevamente, luego de que la dejo al cuidado de la anciana sacerdotisa en la aldea de Inuyasha, Rin no se separaba de él más de media hora al día, justamente siempre encontraba una excusa para estar ahí a su lado, mientras leía y analizaba todos los días, los pergaminos que llegaban, a veces llevaba flores para decorar la cámara de guerra "que ironía" y se pasaba horas acomodando las flores mientras tarareaba, otras veces traía su flauta y se acomodaba en sus cojines, porque sí, él mando a colocar cojines solo para ella, a tocar melodías que complacieran y relajaran a su amo, otras llegaba preguntando algo, esto claro, hacia que perdiera todo el día en extensas y tediosas explicaciones, provocando el sueño en la niña, durmiéndose toda la tarde o simplemente lo observaba en silencio pero sonriente.

"jamás se cansa de sonreír".

Hoy era distinto, no se había aparecido en todo el día, ya era más de media tarde, como no podía concentrarse salió a buscarla, no gustándole lo que encontraría.

Caminando por los pasillos, con el sigilo que un demonio elegante como él podía demostrar, puso atención a gritos que venían del sector de la cocina.

"Eso era, Jacken está castigando a Rin por algo, ya verá ese renacuajo cuando lo agarre"

Pero ella no estaba ahí.

-Ustedes no son nadie para contradecir al amo, si él dice que no se prepara conejo en este palacio, no se hace, y peor aún, jamás vuelvan a tratar así a Rin, porque no solo le informare al Señor Sesshomaru, después de que él termine con ustedes, si llegan a quedar medias vivas, yo con el báculo las remato.

Se escuchaba molesto Jacken, era poco común que defendiera a Rin, ¿Qué le podrían haber hecho esas mujeres para que quisiera acusarlas?

"Comer conejo"

Si, a él le gustaba, pero no soportaba la cara de tristeza de Rin cuando lo veía en la mesa, por eso ordeno no prepararlo más, la sonrisa de la joven dama era la más grande retribución, a tan pequeño sacrificio.

-Esa humana no tiene porque meterse en la cocina Señor Jacken, si tiene hambre que busque un árbol frutal. – hablaba con desprecio.

-Te lo digo solo una vez, si vuelves a tratarla como lo hiciste..

No pudo terminar, el látigo de Sesshomaru atrapo la garganta de la vieja Youkai encargada de los alimentos.

-¡Amo!

-Faltarle el respeto a ella, es faltarme el respeto a mí.

Todos estaban paralizados por la violenta entrada del amo del palacio, quien hablaba con ese tono, que al más valiente le congelaba la sangre.

"No la matare, si lo hago Rin se enteraría y se sentiría culpable"

La soltó dejando en su cuello quemado por el veneno, el recordatorio de sus palabras y siguió su camino, escucho a lo lejos como Jacken los amenazaba una vez más, dejaría que él lo arreglara, quizás por eso Rin no había llegado a su lado, de seguro estaba triste en algún rincón, aunque con el tiempo se había ganado el cariño y respeto de los sirvientes del palacio, (claro con un poquito de ayuda de las amenazas de su amo) todavía había gente ahí, dispuesta a hacerla sentir mal, solo por ser humana.

"Solo por ser humana, quien me escuchara no lo creería"

Recorrió los extensos jardines, tratando de percibir su aroma, era débil el olor, quería decir que paso por ahí, pero hace un buen rato.

Vio a su alrededor y noto como su general castigaba a sus tropas, decidió ver que había ocurrido, lo más posible, Rin.

-Esto les pasa por no respetar a la protegida del amo, ¿Quiénes se creen para maltratarla?..

El aura de Sesshomaru comenzó a llenarse de ira ¿Qué rayos le habían hecho esos soldados a Rin?

-Si ella los saluda ustedes la saludan, si ella les habla ustedes responden y si ella no los molesta, ustedes no la atormentan con su velocidad o fuerza mayor.

-Al ser humana es demasiado débil y frágil. –Abrió la boca un soldado que creía hablaba por el grupo.

Débil y frágil era su cerebro, esa niña era más fuerte que todos lo presentes juntos, no por nada consiguió sobrevivir sola a los humanos cuando era pequeña, siendo maltratada y despreciada por sus pares, también lo acompaño en viajes, durmiendo a la intemperie y buscándose sola los alimentos, lidiando y defendiéndose de demonios que querían lastimarla, tanto había sufrido esa niña con los humanos, tan difícil le toco seguirle el paso a él, era la mujer más fuerte que conocía.

"¿mujer?"

En un rápido movimiento el amo del palacio, castigo al soldado que ofendía a su protegida, enterrándole sus garras, para infectarlo con veneno y dejarlo morir.

"Rin no se enterara, ¿cierto?, pobre del que se lo cuente"

Cuando vio el miedo a la inevitable muerte en los ojos del soldado, solo le pudo decir.

-Faltarle el respeto a ella es faltarme el respeto a mí.

Y el soldado abandono este mundo.

Miro por sobre el hombro a la tropa restante reafirmando sus palabras, nadie lastimaría a Rin nunca más, fue por eso que la había traído al palacio, para hacerla feliz, para darle todo lo que estaba en sus manos, comodidades, lujos, educación, tranquilidad, seguridad, y hasta ahora se enteraba que estaba fallando.

El resto de la jornada la vivió así, espiando a sus subordinados mientras él intentaba seguir el rastro de la humana, su humana, ¿Quienes eran ellos para decidir por él, estar a su lado o no?, ella era una persona, no youkai, pero igual de valiosa e importante a sus ojos, era la única humana que él toleraba, es más, en secreto la admiraba por siempre sonreír, no existía preocupación en la vida que pudiera ganarle a su dichosa expresión, nunca se quejaba, nunca lloraba por tonterías sin sentido, jamás se lo diría claro, iluminaba su día con su alegría innata, le daba un motivo a su larga existencia, más allá de las batallas y la sed de sangre.

"Donde esta, que tan triste puede estar para no haber acudido a mí al principio, solo confía en mí y en Jacken, pero sobre todo en mi"

Después de todo el día escuchar oculto, todos los reclamos que algunos de sus sirvientes tenían hacia Rin, también noto que eran muchos los que la defendían.

Siguió rumbo al palacio, una vez que dejo claro el respeto hacia su protegida, pero al avanzar entre los salones seguía escuchando los mismos reclamos, salir de diferentes bocas.

Su nana, la youkai a quien Rin salvo la vida, era de temer cuando alguien ofendía a su niña, así lo descubrió Sesshomaru mientras escuchaba a las encargadas del aseo del palacio.

-¿Por qué ella no ayuda acá, no es acaso sirvienta del amo también?

-Rin no es sirvienta, ella es libre y su protegida, mujer envidiosa, te molesta que mi niña no sea obligada a nada y el amo se lo de todo.

-No entiendo como el amo protege a una insignificante y fea humana, habiendo tanta hermosa Youkai de donde elegir. -dijo coqueta.

"¿Fea"?

Ella no era la mujer más hermosa del planeta, pero para el gran demonio, su humana al crecer, pulió y desarrollo una belleza y femineidad que muchas envidiarían, una con la cual él no contaba, cuando la vio en el proceso de niña a mujer, no se imagino a él mismo admirando su figura sin parpadear, fomentado porque Rin no era pudorosa, por esto, él había tenido el placer en más de una ocasión de ver su cuerpo desnudo, bueno ella también lo había visto sin sus ropas, claro de la cintura para arriba, lo que escondía de sus ojos podía matarla de la impresión.

"Ella siempre está dispuesta a ayudar, soy yo quien no la deja, al punto a veces de aburrirse sin un propósito en el palacio, solo el de cuidar sus flores y jardines"

La nana jamás fue de su agrado, de hecho el iba a matarla cuando se cruzo en su camino la primera vez, pero para variar la niña intervino cuando la vio herida.

-Señor Sesshomaru, ella no parece peligrosa, todo lo contrario, se ve mal y triste. –dijo acercándose a la mujer que estaba en el suelo sangrando, pero aun con deseos de defenderse.

El nunca estuvo de acuerdo cuando Rin se acerco a la mujer, pero al ver que esta no le hizo daño, bajo algo la guardia, aunque si le tocaba un cabello, conocería su furia desmedida.

-Señor Sesshomaru, ¿no le parece que podría servir en el palacio? Así tendría techo y comida. –sugirió con la inocencia propia de su personita.

-Has lo que quieras.

Desde ese entonces la mujer se encargaba de los cuidados personales de Rin, ya que al ir creciendo estos se hacían cada vez más incómodos para él y Jacken.

Cansado subió a sus aposentos, aun no encontraba a la niña, pero estaba cansado, asumía que estaba en su habitación y que si no salía de ahí era por algo, esperaría que ella se acercara.

Grande fue su sorpresa al entrar en su habitación oscura, notando un bulto en su futón.

"Con que ahí estaba, por eso no pude olerla"

Rin dormía plácidamente envuelta y acurrucada en su estola, gracias a eso él no podía sentir su aroma, la observo unos momentos dormir, ¿Como alguien tan bueno no podía ganarse la simpatía de todos en el palacio?, es mas ¿Por qué no veían en ella lo que él sí?

"ya es toda una mujer, hermosa, frágil y fuerte a la vez, qué más da que no le guste comer conejo porque le da pena el animal, qué más da que sea débil su cuerpo, si me tiene para protegerla, qué más da que no haga labores propias de mujer domestica, a mi me gusta así"

Se repitió a sí mismo la última parte.

"¿A mí me gusta así? Esto no está bien"

Cuando se acerco para despertarla, sintió el olor salino de sus lagrimas derramadas, por lo que opto por tenderse a su lado, como por instinto Rin al parecer lo sintió cerca, soltando la estola y abrazándolo, así fue como llego a la nariz el demonio la gama de aromas de Rin, extremadamente seductores a sus sentidos, recordó con enojo los varios pretendientes que solicitaron su mano y que el rechazo sin previa consulta a su humana.

"Mi humana, mía solo mía"

La abrazo también, jamás lo había hecho, pero hoy quiso ser distinto, el roce de su cuerpo comenzó a provocarle deseos incorrectos, a los cuales en vano trato de ignorar, rogaba porque Rin no despertara, no sabía lo que podía pasar después. Pero ella siempre tenía la última palabra.

-Amo es usted, lo extrañaba.

-¿Me abrasaste sin saber quién era? – Pregunto ofendido.

-No, sabia quien era sentí, su olor.

-….

-Amo lo extrañe hoy, no podía encontrarlo.

-¿Buscaste donde siempre?

-Lo busque en la cámara de guerra pero no estaba.

-Para que me buscabas.

-Solo para estar a su lado Señor.

-No tienes nada que contarme.

-No.

Sesshomaru se molesto.

"porque no siente la confianza de contarme esas cosas justamente"

Rin sabía que su amo se molestaría si le contaba la cantidad de problemas que tuvo ese día, no se arriesgaría.

-Amo iré a mi cuarto a dormir.

-No, hoy dormirás acá.

-….

-Rin..

-Hai

Apenas y giro la cabeza para ver su reacción, lo que encontró lo impresiono, Rin se quitaba el kimono y quedaba solo con una ligera yuquita protegiendo su virtud.

"No pensé bien las cosas, si me hace sentir incomodo, como le digo que se quede"

Pero no había marcha atrás, era demasiado orgulloso para reconocer su error, y Rin demasiado voluntariosa para permitirle retractarse.

"si no puedes contra ella.."

El también se cambio sus ropas, pero tras un biombo y se acostó a su lado, Rin estada tendida de lado dándole la espalda a Sesshomaru, era la única forma de dormir con él, si se colocaba de frente, se quedaba toda la noche mirándolo y eso significaba varios retos por parte del demonio, asumió que si él le había dicho que se quedara, era porque la había extrañado durante el día, esos pensamientos comenzaron a hacerle gracia al punto de reírse muy bajito.

-Ahora que te causa gracia. Pregunto medio molesto su amo.

No sabía si decir la verdad o no, pero bueno, nadie mentía a Lord Sesshomaru y ella era muy mala para eso.

Se giro y trepo el pecho de su amo, apoyando ambas manos en el cuerpo del youkai, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-Es que usted me extraño. -Contesto risueña.

El no lo podía creer si, era cierto, pero no era para decírselo en su cara, era impropio hablar con tanta confianza con un lord de su grado. Ella era Rin, la única persona que lo trataba como un par, no es que no lo respetara, a veces lo hacía demasiado, para ella era instintiva la confianza hacia él y por ende no tenía nada que temer.

-¿Porque no apareciste en la cámara de guerra a tocar tu flauta hoy?

-….

-¿Rin?

-Es que tuve algunos problemitas y estaba algo deprimida eso es todo.

-¿Y viniste y te escondiste toda la tarde bajo mi estola para solucionarlos?

-Pues vera no puedo obligar a la gente a aceptarme.

-Yo sí.

-Lo sé pero no quiero, llevo mucho tiempo viviendo aquí, solo debo esforzarme más para que me conozcan y así no causarle problemas a usted, tiene muchas cosas que hacer como Lord de estas tierras, no quiero seguir siendo una carga como cuando era niña.

La escuchaba y su pecho se inflaba de orgullo al ver lo madura que se había vuelto, volvió a acomodarse Rin, esta vez apoyada con la cabeza en su pecho, con el movimiento de la muchacha sobre él, sin querer se abrió un poco su haori, dejando parte de su pecho al descubierto, Rin se puso colorada al verlo y cuando su amo lo noto, prefirió quitárselo.

Solo estaba con el pantalón de dormir, hacía calor por la estación actual y se sintió más cómodo de esa forma, ella comenzó a tocar su pecho sutilmente a lo que el demonio comenzó a reaccionar.

-Basta Rin.

-Lo lamento, no creí que le molestara.

-No me molesta, no es correcto que una hembra toque así a un macho.

-¿Porque?

-Que tu nana no te lo ha explicado.

"En que me metí, ahora comenzaran las peguntas"

-Bueno si usted lo dice.

Rin no pregunto, por primera vez le molesto que no le preguntara, ¿acaso no lo consideraba un macho?

-Amo, puedo quitarme también la yukata de dormir, es que tengo algo de calor?

-¡NO!

-Está bien. - Respondió algo desganada.

Sesshomaru necesitaba agua helada, el solo hecho de imaginar a su protegida desnuda sobre él, encendía el fuego en su interior.

-Iré a la cascada, duérmete.

-¿Puedo ir con usted? hace mucho calor.

"Genial, desnuda bajo la caída del agua, yo también desnudo, no jamás"

10 minutos después Rin caminaba sonriente a su lado.

"A la siguiente negociación con los otros Lords la envío a ella, si siempre puede convencerme…"

Se dirigieron en silencio a una cascada oculta en el jardín este del palacio, era el más retirado, y por eso decidió construirla ahí, era artificial la cascada pero con mucha inteligencia y cálculos consiguieron sus "ingenieros" crearla con alimentación natural, o sea, desviaron de algún lugar el agua para que pasara por ahí.

La cascada aparecía imponente a sus ojos, tenía una altura de dos metros y medio y caía sobre una laguna redonda rodeada con grandes piedras pulidas, para que quien se sentara en ella o las pisara no se lastimara, era maravilloso el espectáculo, la luz de la luna bañaba su caída dándole una luminosidad misteriosa, las piedras pulidas alrededor de la laguna brillaban también dándole un toque platinado al ambiente.

La muchacha al no conocer el pudor llego y dejo caer la yukata que protegía su belleza, era muy tarde, por ende, no habían youkais despiertos, algo que él agradecía, puesto que si alguien osaba verla como él lo hacía debía matarlo, ella era solo para él, y de qué forma, parecía una diosa con la cascada de fondo, se introdujo despacio en el agua con movimientos femeninos, sumergiéndose en el fondo hasta que el agua cubrió su pecho, Sesshomaru estaba embrujado, no podía ni quería quitarle los ojos de encima, pero la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue cuando ella se levanto y coloco bajo la cascada de pie, mientras el agua caía sobre su cabeza y recorría su cuerpo.

Se le pusieron los ojos rojos y crecieron sus colmillos, parecía como si no fuera él, solo un animal en celo, se quito la poca ropa de llevaba puesta y se introdujo también bajo la cascada, estaba demasiado excitado para saber bien lo que hacía, solo veía que Rin se afirmaba de la pared por donde caía el agua y mantenía su cabeza hacia abajo, Sesshomaru tomo su miembro y lo coloco entre las piernas de ella sin intentar entrar, solo deseaba su roce, ella se alarmo, no sabía qué era lo que tenía entre las piernas, pero cuando quiso moverse, su amo hablo suave a su oído.

-Si no te mueves no te lastimare, tampoco te des vuelta, no deseo que me veas así. Con sus manos afirmo sus senos y comenzó a masajearlos.

Rin estaba dividida, claro que le había conversado su nana de las relaciones entre macho y hembra, como se hacía, pero no esperaba la reacción de su amo, aunque le gustaba, por primera vez sintió temor y lo demostró tiritando.

Sesshomaru estaba perdido entre sus senos y sus caderas, lo que más lo volvía loco, era el roce de su miembro en la entrada de Rin, hasta que la sintió temblar.

-Que sucede.

-Nada amo solo esta helada el agua.

Sintió lo salado de sus lagrimas inundar su olfato.

"Se siente violada y por ser su amo no me detiene"

Se sintió asqueroso por lo que le hacía en contra de su voluntad y se detuvo.

-No pretendía tomar tu virtud.

-¿Es porque soy humana?

Rin en ese momento se escondía, sumergiendo su cuerpo en el agua abrazándose para no llorar, se sentía humillada.

-Mírame Rin.

Cuando lo vio no lo podía creer su expresión era dócil, mas sus ojos estaban rojos y sus colmillos afuera jadeaba por la excitación, y parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a abalanzarse sobre ella y devorarla, contradictoriamente esa imagen le gusto, sabía que su amo la deseaba y comprendió cuán difícil era estar cerca de ella así.

Tomo su rostro con ambas manos y unió sus labios con los del demonio, evitando los filosos colmillos, eso lo tomo por sorpresa pero le gusto, algo en su interior se calmaba sin disminuir su excitación o placer.

-Eso es lo que provocas en mí.

Cuando volvió a mirarlo, su imagen parecía normal, pero algo en el interior de sus ojos le indicaba que deseaba mas, se acerco despacio y a un centímetro de su boca, él se acerco reclamando el beso, como deseaba volver a besarla, tomo su rostro con sus garras para profundizar en su boca, pero cuando noto que ella echaba para atrás el cuerpo, la tomo por la cintura rompiendo el beso, mirándola a los ojos ahí lo supo.

"Mi hembra, mi Rin, mi vida"

"No me importa no tener descendencia pura, no me importa no volver a comer conejo, que la crean débil, ella es única, fue hecha para mí"

-Amo yo... Lo amo.- confeso con un sonrojo de pies a cabeza, pero lo que no le gusto al demonio fue que no lo mirara, era por que le faltaba algo que decir.

-No me importa estar a su lado, aunque no sea de día.

-No comprendo tus palabras.

-Jamás se uniría a mí como pareja, eso lo sé, no puedo darle sus descendientes puros, pero me conformo con estar aun en el palacio y que cuando sienta la necesidad me visite.

¡Quiso matarla de verdad!

-Quien dé dijo eso. –demando una respuesta con asco en su tono.

-No importa, es la verdad. -Respondió con tristeza.

Deseaba matar a quien le metió esas ideas en la cabeza, pero por única vez en su vida, decidió dejar hablar a su virgen corazón.

-¿Es que acaso tú no sabes lo importante que eres para mi? El mundo que significa tu nombre y presencia, la paz y tranquilidad de tu compañía, tengo 260 años y solo has sido tú capaz de enseñarme las cosas básicas de la vida, aunque me guste no todo es matar. Eso es lo que significas para mi, todo, no me interesa decencia pura, si no sale de tu vientre y con tu sonrisa.

Eso la dejo perpleja, luego de unos minutos seguía estática, mirándolo sin saber que decir, cuando reacciono, sonrió con su boca extendida de oreja a oreja, sus ojos se iluminaron opacando la bella luz de la luna y se lanzo a sus brazos como jamás creyó hacerlo, Sesshomaru la recibió sabiendo que entendió sus palabras y que jamás volvería a ofrecerse como concubina solo para satisfacerlo, lo amaría como si cada día fuera el último, volvió a demandar su boca como solo él sabe hacerlo, pero esta vez recorrió todo su cuerpo, dándole placenteros escalofríos en cada zona rozada, la acostó en el pasto y a los pies de la cascada la tomo como mujer, como su mujer, aunque él no se quedo atrás en placer, lo que sentía al introducirse en la intimidad de Rin no lo había sentido jamás, varias olas de placer estallaron en ambos esa noche, siendo uno, varias veces, cuando el amanecer los encontró en pleno deseo, decidió tomarla en brazos y seguir su labor en su habitación.

Ese día nació la Señora del oeste, la mujer del demonio Sesshomaru, quien fue conocida a través de los años por su amabilidad y decisión, siendo la mano derecha del reino y juntos haciéndolo prosperar, hay del que osara ofender a la gran Señora, pues con solo pensar mal su nombre moriría.

Desde ese entonces una vez al año, macho y hembra celebraban su amor en aquella cascada, reafirmado la unión de almas tan distintas pero complementarias a la vez, la leyenda de su amor paso de boca en boca por décadas y quien sabe, siglos.

Yuki No Shimizu.


End file.
